Butterfly kisses
by silver bloodelf
Summary: Edited content per: 11.22.2013! Sesshoumaru remembers Rin in a way no one would or could possibly understand. Character death! This is before Sesshoumaru meets Faya OC at the auction, can be read as a prequel. Sequel is M rated, better safe than sorry. Details at end of ficlet. (I DO NOT OWN THIS PICTURE! took it from DeviantArt)


**Butterfly kisses  
**_**PREQUEL TO: The Twist Of Sesshoumaru's Heart.**_

_Sesshoumaru remembers Rin in a way no one could possibly understand or will understand. This is before he meets Faya at the auction._

I took some lyrics from: "Butterfly Kisses"  
From Bob Carlisle  
I just love the song.

You can find the link to that story at the end.

–-

He was a broken youkai and stood alone in the bedroom. The room was fresh and clean. The sheets had been changed and the window was open. He looked around and sighed, his heart aching and a look in his eyes none had ever seen. On the pillow lay a thin bright pink ribbon. They had found it when they were cleaning up the room and bringing the boxes outside. He walked up to the bed and took it from the pillow. He looked at it and sat down on the edge of the bed, just like he had done so many times at night, when she couldn't sleep. He looked up for second. How he missed her...

Rin; the human girl

… The girl he, had grown attached to, had loved in a way that he was not really sure of, until that night when she called him father. He then knew the love he held for her, and would always have for her. He had loved her as a daughter from the second he laid eyes on her. He fell backward on the bed and closed his eyes.

There's two things I know for sure:  
She was sent here from heaven and she's  
daddy's little girl.  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night

_She found him a sleep in the shadows of a few sakura trees and smiled at him. The great Dog Demon called Sesshoumaru-sama, one that she was proud to have met and proud to be around at. She snuck toward him and looked down at him. She smiled, he had been so tired lately, with boring meetings and political affairs. She bent and waved her hand in front of his own eyes before retreating and looking at him. She furrowed her eyebrows, he hadn't reacted to it. Wow, he really had to be out cold… An evil smirk appeared on her face as she saw how his silver hair hang lose around his shoulder and down on his chest. Her smirk turned into an all evil grin while she bared her teeth. A trait she had picked up from watching him._

_She took his hair and while the soft summer breeze helped her in accomplishing her evil deed. When she was done she took a thin bright pink ribbon out of her own hair, wrapped his hair together and then spurted away. Her own black hair flying behind her like jet black clouds, giggles erupting from the small child as she spurted inside. Running into the kitchen she told what she had done causing her friend to start laughing.  
'Neh, Saffa-san… shall we make a cake for him?' She asked as shimmers appeared in her eyes and nodded causing the young servant to laugh. Saffa nodded and both started to prepare as Sesshoumaru woke up smelling the cake and smiled. He got up and walked inside. Two heads looked up when he entered the kitchen. One curtsied and the other ran up to him. 'Sesshoumaru-sama…' she called as he took her in his arm and held her up. 'what are you baking, little demon?' He asked as the little girl chuckled. 'Cake…' She smiled up at him. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow 'Cake?' He echoed and looked at the servant. 'It was her idea, Master.' Saffa said as sshe had trouble keeping a straight face around him, which made Sesshoumaru curious as to why. 'What is so funny, if I may dare ask...?' He asked her in a bored tone.  
'Nothing, My Lord...' the servant chuckled 'Rin-chan, cake is almost ready….' She then said causing the eyes of the little girl to light up, wriggled herself free from his grasp and ran over to the heard. 'Look…' The servant smiled and lifted her up to see the cake._

Oh, but most of all  
For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer;  
sticking little white flowers all up in her  
hair; "I know the cake looks funny, Daddy, but I sure tried."  
In all that I've done wrong I know I must  
have done something right to deserve a hug  
every morning and butterfly kisses at night.

_The cake had been horrible but he still ate it with a smile on his face. One that made Saffa almost shiver. As he looked up at Saffa, he saw his reflection in the window and cake fell out of his open mouth. The little human vixen had made two braids of his precious hair and had bound it together underneath his chin, almost making it look like he had a beard. 'And what is the meaning of this!?' he asked in a thunderous tone, making the little girl squeel and Saffa laugh hard and loudly. 'You know what that means, do you?' He asked in a dangerous voice.  
'NO!' The girl screamed and ran away, but he swooped her from the ground and started to tickle her mercislessly._

Even in his wondering years the young girl had stuck with him, and he had a house she lived with him. She grew up before his eyes. She turned 16. It was the best birthday ever. A small party and a big cake, with a lot of presents, laughter and bringing up memories.

Sweet 16 today  
One part woman, the other part girl.  
To perfume and make-up from ribbons and curls

He opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. This could not be happening, this was not true, It had to be a nightmare, It had to… be!  
He closed his eyes and opened them once again, hoping to see questioning brown eyes looking down at him. There were no brown eyes, there was no loving smile. There was just the ceiling.

It was reality, he never understood why men and women cried when they lost their child. Oh, how he had to learn that the hard way. He knew all too well now… He had lost his little girl. Three weeks after her birthday she had fallen ill, the week after that she was gone…

But I remember  
Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer; sticking  
little white flowers all up in her hair.

_There was a knock on the door 'My Lord… is there anything you need?' He heard coming from the other side of the door.  
'Yeah, I want to be left alone!' He growled and then shifted away.  
He appeared in the Fields and looked at the white flowers she had put up in her hair when she was younger. He narrowed his eyes and with a few vicious strokes of his whip he cut the flowers in half. No one would ever do that again. No one would ever capture his heart the way she had done._

_The love a parent had for its whelp was unconditional, and to have lost that, it was like he had lost himself._

_But he would always remember one thing, and that was how she had called him father at the very last second. The little kisses she overwhelmed him with when she went to bed…_

_'I'll be with you soon Rin…' He whispered and shifted away to fight powerful demons, but none had the courage to fight him. A few tried but did not succeed. They were nothing compared to him. He came back all bloodied and broken. Sesshoumaru collapsed on the floor before the front door and was found by Saffa the next day. He had survived but his heart was gone… it was broken, and not to be healed for a long time._

With all that I've done wrong I must have done  
something right to deserve her love every morning  
and butterfly kisses at night.

There was a day that he was wondering again to fight a demon powerful enough to kill him. He found himself at the town square of a small human village. He wondered how he got here and looked at the human that sold his own kind. He shook his head and wanted to proceed but something caught his eyes. Long jet black hair and rebellious green eyes and blazing fires within them, she had guts for a human. The bidding rose and rose, apparently she was wanted… She kept looking at him and there was almost a pleading in her eyes. Pleading him to buy her, to take her away from this place.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and made a bid as well… He was the highest and no one dared to outbid him. He wouldn't allow it, he would have too much fun with breaking that humans spirit. He had not understood the pleading in her eyes, but he would make her wish she didn't...

She had accomplished the one thing that no ordinary human or demon had done before. The green eyes woman had stopped him in his tracks and made him look at her, and keep looking at her.

A dark grin appeared on his face as he made his way to the front to greet the slavedriver.

Yes, this would become interesting, very interesting.

**–-**

It can be read as a one shot or as a prequel… But I'd really like some feedback, on this one or the next if you decide to proceed to the next story.

story/story_?storyid=1255743&chapter=1

This is Silver Bloodelf logging off…  
Thank you for taking the time to read this.

* Edited: 11.21.2013*


End file.
